


candy hearts

by milosdinosaur



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, protective Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur
Summary: In which Charles needs cheering up and Logan does something about it.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	candy hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [nosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosaur/pseuds/nosaur) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU where Charles is a stressed student and Logan is his (secretly super sensitive and caring) teacher/classmate/ friend
> 
> Basically just copious amounts of H&C please :>

Logan doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing here. 

He’s not good at this, tenderness isn’t something that comes naturally to him. He's shit at offering advice - it was a miracle the school still kept him around - most he could do was offer a listening ear. 

Logan’s not gonna lie, he feels bad for the kid. He’s a good kid, Charles, the kind who never gives him any trouble. He’s always submitting his work on time, always polite when addressing him, or any of the teachers, even the ones that send most of the kids to sleep. 

Not to mention, his grades are fantastic. He breezes through everything like some kind of fucking child genius (he probably is), and still bothers to look attentive in class. Most times, Logan would consider himself lucky to get even half of these assholes to shut up,but Charles is always looking at him intently, nodding along to whatever bullshit he’s spewing. 

He’s perfect. 

Logan wasn’t half the student he was, yet Charles’ parents don’t give a shit about him, they never show up for meet-the-parents, never reply to any of the useless emails the school forces him to send. Logan doesn’t like to look into his kid’s personal lives if he’s not wanted, but he’d put money on that being one of the reasons Charlie’s head was always bent over some book or worksheet. He has genuine interest, sure, but hopes to win his parents’ love with his academic excellence. 

There’s probably a rule against this. Whatever.

Logan opens the door for Charles’ and cringes at the mess in his truck. He wasn’t exactly expecting company. Still, Charles doesn’t seem to mind, settling down and chatting about his day. Logan’s happy to listen to him talk. Enjoys it, in fact. Logan’s had a lifetime of seeing people lying through their teeth, but Charles’ speech is sincere. He always seems to have a genuine desire to help. Hell, he’d probably make a better teacher than Logan. 

Logan doesn’t understand how someone as nice as Charles could be so lonely. Charles is friendly with everyone but doesn’t seem to have any close friends. He _was_ close to Erik Lehnsherr at one point, though they seem to have drifted apart. In a way, Logan understands. Being around people is one thing, opening up is another thing entirely. 

He pulls up in the parking lot and Charles’ eyes go wide, looking at the carnival in disbelief. 

“Oh, Logan. You didn’t have to...” 

Logan smiles, happy that he was able to brighten up the kid’s day, even a little. 

Charles is delighted by everything. He laughs at the lame jokes, he takes horrible pictures, he blows kisses at the performers who wave at him. Not that Logan cares. 

Watching him, Logan feels the urge to make everyone who has ever hurt him pay. 

He should be like this all the time, vibrant, gorgeous, _carefree_ \- laughing openly and resting his head on Logan’s shoulder as and when he feels like it. 

Logan knows he isn’t a good man. If he were, he’d leave Charles the fuck alone and let him get on with his life. Whenever he looks at him, Logan is powerless to stop the traitorous part of himself that just _wants_. 

Logan isn’t normally one for carnival games, he’s pretty sure most of these things are rigged. Still, he does pretty well at the high striker. The pucker hits the bell on his first try, and if the people around him (including Charles) seem impressed, well, he ain’t complaining. 

Charles wants to try everything. Literally. He raids the food carts, trying all sorts of foods. There’s a lot of weird shit these days. Logan doesn’t know why anyone would want their cheese toast to be rainbow, let alone put fucking sprinkles on it. Still, he takes a bite when Charles offers some to him. After all, food’s food and Logan doubts it’ll poison him. It definitely has nothing to do with the radiant smile he’s rewarded with, and the sound Charles makes when he takes a bit, which is better than the actual sandwich. 

Charles plays Hook-a-Duck, or at least he attempts to, his eyebrows furrowed and tongue sticking out between his lips. It shouldn’t be that adorable, but well. It is what it is. It becomes worse when Charles actually manages to slide his hook into the metal ring, his eyes light up and he breaks into a triumphant smile. He gets to chose a prize, and to Logan’s surprise, he takes a rubber duck.

“I have plenty at home, so you can keep him. Take it as a… Thank you for Mr Fluffy,” Charles says, gesturing to the bear Logan won him earlier that night. 

“On one condition,” Charles says, stopping just as Logan reaches to take the duck from his hand. Charles’ fingers are soft against his rough hands. 

“What’s that?”

“Take good care of him,” he continues, so earnestly that Logan finds himself agreeing before realising what he did. He just agreed to take care of a rubber duck. Of course. 

Charles wants to take a picture with the Ferris wheel (which, Charles tells him, was repainted just 2 years ago) and Logan doesn’t have the heart to say no. Charles approaches a passerby and asks her to take a picture. She agrees, naturally. Logan would like to see anyone try to say no those blue eyes.

“You two make a lovely couple,” she whispers as she passes Charles his phone back. Logan doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that, but his hearing’s always been good. Too good, it has dragged him into shit more than once. Charles’ cheeks flush, but he doesn’t correct her, and the knowledge satisfies some small, selfish part of Logan. 

At the end of the night, Charles darts forward and wraps his arms around Logan, tucking his head into his chest. Logan’s never noticed just how _small_ he was before. He’s got a good 7 inches on him. Logan stands there stupidly for a second, struck with the sudden desire to _protect_ , before returning the gesture and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling against Logan’s jacket. 

“Anytime, kid,” Logan says and finds that he means it. 

The drive back is quiet, with only the radio playing softly in the background. Charles is unusually silent, but Logan can guess why. If he were Charles, he wouldn’t be too eager to get back home either. Still, he hopes that when things get bad for him, Charles remembers this. Remembers one night of laughter and fun, and rests well with the knowledge that Logan’ll stick by him no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day lovelies! ❤︎
> 
> the name of this fic is inspired by all the valentine's day candy we see and how sweet this fic turned out to be
> 
> (ha ha ha)


End file.
